


【鱼进锅】伦理哏

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】伦理哏

外国的后台不比中国，一个一个小单间隔起来，划出一个个悲喜不同的境地。忙着演出时不觉得怎么样，演出结束后郭德纲才把那些弯弯绕的心思都拿出来。他看着于谦微微仰着头整理了一下衣领，然后悠悠然然的坐下去，翘起二郎腿，眯着眼睛点上一支烟。这个动作他看了二十多年，可依然看不够。他直愣愣的看着人家，也不想这样会不会是太失礼。

若是以前于谦一定会说几句话逗逗他，看他满脸通红的说讨厌，也就罢了。可他就是歪在一边，有些专注的看着手机。

过了一会侯爷敲门，催他们快点收拾。于谦这才站起身来，开始换衣服。郭德纲就像是被吓了一跳，一下歪过头去。等于谦换完了衣服刚要出门，他突然蹿起来，拦在门前，也不说话，只是微微低着头，手指也都搅在一起。

于谦眼色沉沉，却一语不发一动不动。时间久了，郭德纲试探着抬头看他，见他脸色不善吓的慌张不已。他赶紧笑起来，“您回酒店还是跟孩子们出去？”

这么一句软软的问候到底让眼前人温和了一些，于谦真的认真的想了想，“回酒店吧，又不是立马就走，不差这一晚上。”

郭德纲笑着点点头表示同意。对话结束，郭德纲还是不住的笑着看着他，尽管那笑达不到眼底，可若是两个人都板着脸，那岂不是要剑拔弩张。

于谦不进不退，他没推开他也不说话，只是静静的等着。过了一会又来人敲门催促。于谦这才出声道：“您快换衣服吧。”郭德纲听了这话连声答应果然闪到一边换衣服去了。

进了酒店没一阵郭德纲就去敲了于谦的房门，于谦有些惊诧，把他让了进来。

郭德纲低着头轻轻捏着于谦腰间的衣服。于谦叹了一口气：“您要干嘛啊？”郭德纲咬了一下唇，扑进他的怀里，把头埋进他胸口上，声音有些低，含含糊糊的说，您摸摸我吧。

于谦想要听清，微微低下头，“嗯？您说什么？”

在于谦后背上的爪子紧紧抓住他，一咬牙，“谦爸爸，您摸摸我吧。”

于谦一愣。

要做就做到底！

又软软的说：“求求您了。”

于谦一下把他按在门板上，疯狂的掠夺，就像一只杀红眼的狮子。

那是很多年以前了，下台之后于谦逗他，“当爸爸这么好玩？”

郭德纲红了耳朵，抿着嘴点头：“嗯！”

于谦慢慢的靠近他，把他圈进怀里，手也开始不老实。意乱情迷之时，于谦偏偏不给他个痛快，郭德纲咬着牙骂他，“你要死啊！”

于谦乐呵呵的逗他，“来，叫声爸爸听听。”

郭德纲拿腿蹬他，“滚！我是你祖宗！”

于谦就喜欢他这个越打压越坚强的劲儿，呵呵笑着，也让他快乐。

这个天不怕地不怕的人，就怕自己不理他。

激烈的情事能让他感受到这个人没有离开过他，尽管已经累的睁不开眼睛也要努力去配合。

于谦俯下身轻轻吻在桃心儿上，温温的说：“我的小祖宗啊。”

end


End file.
